De nuevo
by AssassinQueen
Summary: "De nuevo, hieres tu propio orgullo, Ciel Phantomhive..." SxC WARNING: Yaoi.


_Pues aquí de nuevo. Dado a que en mi anterior fic me fue bien, me decidí a publicar este. Espero que les gustes, fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió el año pasado_.

 **Titulo** : De nuevo.

 **Pareja:** SebastianxCiel.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta.

 **Lugar de publicación** : Fanfiction y Mundo Yaoi.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, solo leve insinuación de lemon. Posible faltas de ortografía pues no está beteado :v

Esta historia es Yaoi, es decir ChicoXChico. Si no te gusta hay una hermosa flecha en la esquina superior izquierda de tu computador que te llevara feliz de regreso. Pero si te gusta este tipo de género, entonces disfruta.

 **Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva autora, solo la trama es mía.

Ooooooo

Tu mirada está perdida en los documentos que deberías firmar, sin embargo, tu mente, está totalmente alejada de estos y de la realidad en sí. No puedes concentrarte, maldices por ello; tus pensamientos no se ordenan y todos concluyen en lo mismo, algo que no es bueno para ti.

De manera disimulada, miras la hora, a pesar de que nunca le has puesto atención; desde hace unos días, es diferente. ¿Tu razón? Bueno hace unos días, ciertos acontecimientos se han estado repitiendo a esa hora. Sabes que pronto la hora se acerca y de nuevo lo verás. De hecho, solo faltaban segundos, ya que puntual como siempre, al marcar el reloj el primer segundo del próximo minuto, unos golpes llegaron a tu puerta. No das la orden, no necesitas hacerlo, pues sabes quién es.

Escuchas el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, de nuevo te sientes extraño y como siempre, no sabes por qué. Los pasos hacen eco en la fría y silenciosa habitación, como es de costumbre, van en tu dirección. ¡Mierda! Ahora la hoja que sostienes tiembla levemente, ante ello, decides dejarla en el escritorio molesto. Los pasos se detienen, casi al tiempo que tu respiración también.

 **-Le traje su te, My Lord-**

Su voz pasiva y ronca, provoca que tu piel se erice levemente. Sueltas un mudo suspiro fastidiado por lo absurdo de tu comportamiento, giras sobre tu silla para poder encarar a aquel hombre de profunda y carmín mirada. Si bien desde hace tiempo te sientes intimidado por esta, tu monótono rostro, no deja saberlo.

 **-Gracias, puedes dejarlo en esa mesita.-** que sequedad, pequeño, pero no lo puedes evitar, es involuntario tu tono.

Lo más rápido que puedes, le vuelves a dar la espalda, rogando internamente porque aquel ser, se fuera inmediatamente, pero no es así, todavía el retira.

 **-¿Se le ofrece algo más, my lord?-**

Cierras tus ojos lentamente, por dentro maldices e insultas, pues de todas las frases que ese demonio podría decir, en estos momentos, esa era la que menos deseabas escuchar, pues esa preguntar por más simple que fuera, te hacía estar en peligro ¿Verdad?

 **-No, ya puedes retirarte-** le contestas fríamente, fingiendo que de nuevo vuelves a leer tus odiosos papeles. Después de un "Con su permiso" y una reverencia, que aunque no viste, sabes que igual él la hizo, oyes como empieza a alejarse...

Frunces el ceño molesto contigo mismo, de verdad detestas sentirte así, tener esos pensamientos, que de nuevo, tengas esas reacciones y esas visiones raras en tu pequeña y terca cabeza. Los odias, pero después de todo, tienes derecho a odiarlos, pues para ti un Phantomhive, rebajarte a tales cosas, es indigno, ¿O me equivoco? No. Bien sabes que desear a alguien es un golpe al orgullo, un golpe hacia TU orgullo ¿Cierto Ciel? El que caigas en ese pecado tan vano y que solo aquellos de bajos rasgos se atreven a realizar… Que quieras que eso suceda con él… Bueno el simple hecho de imaginártelo, te da asco. O eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer.

Cuando la puerta se abre, después de unos segundos, vuelves a la realidad de golpe y sin pensar en lo que haces, pero dándote por vencido e irónicamente sonando seguro, detienes al bastardo que estaba a punto de irse.

 **-Sebastián, espera… En realidad sí se me ofrece algo más-**

Una vez más, tus impulsos te dominan, y sin que te des cuenta ya cometiste un enorme error. El demonio, sin que le veas, sonríe divertido y satisfecho, pues él sabe tanto como tú; lo que significaba esa frase que acabas de soltar involuntariamente y sobre todo, lo que viene a continuación de esa frase. ¡Ah Ciel!

.

.

.

Las gotas de sudor adornan hermosamente tu cuerpo, tu vientre bajaba sin patrón alguno, gracias a tu alterada respiración y tus caderas, solo se dejan mover al compás de las suyas, marcando el ritmo que te hace perder la cordura. Observas borroso y de tu boca; además de jadeos, gemidos y frases sin lógica, nada más sale. Desde un punto de vista sobre ti, te observa un azabache, con lujuria y deseo, esa mirada que pocas veces vez, pero que de nuevo, hoy es solo para ti.

 **-¡Sebasti ... Ah! -**

Tu cuerpo se estremece con violencia y tu mente por fin colapsa al ya no poder más y acompañado de un sonoro gemido, encorvando tu espalda, llegas al clímax de nuevo… Como pueden, tus pulmones buscan desesperados oxígeno y sin fuerza alguna, te dejas caer sobre tu suave cama. Mientras te recuperas, miras atento las acciones de tu acompañante. El cómo se acuesta a tu lado y en sus brazos te acurruca. Y a pesar de que corazón él no tiene, estando en su pecho, podrías jurar que escuchas latidos y calidez en ese vacío lugar.

Vencido por el sueño, cierras tus ojos y te duermes, dejándote caer en el abismo y entre las redes de ese infernal sirviente tuyo…

De nuevo, te dejas vencer por el deseo...

De nuevo, tus impulsos te dominan...

De nuevo, le muestras cuan débil y sumiso puedes ser ante su presencia...

De nuevo, hieres tu propio orgullo, Ciel Phantomhive...

OoOoOoOoO

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
